


Аэрофобия

by AlyonaSL



Series: Лондон - Нью-Йорк и обратно [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Это мудрёное слово он вычитал в какой-то статье. А раньше вообще знать не знал, что это! Просто побаивался летать на самолётах. С детства."





	Аэрофобия

**Author's Note:**

> Текст – участник Фандомной битвы-2019, написанный для команды fandom Night at the Museum 2019

Нет на свете людей, которые ничего не боятся. Ларри Дэйли давно это знает. А если кто-то говорит, что у него нет никаких страхов — он наверняка врёт. Или просто не видит, что нужно чего-то опасаться. В силу, эмм, недостаточности интеллекта.

Но может быть, Ларри просто так утешает себя, что он не трус, а просто, ха-ха, умный?..

У него — аэрофобия. Это мудрёное слово он вычитал в какой-то статье. А раньше вообще знать не знал, что это! Просто побаивался летать на самолётах. С детства. Когда Ларри был маленьким, лет пяти, кто-то из родственников или близких друзей семьи — он так до конца и не понял — погиб в авиакатастрофе. Семья очень переживала. Дедушка расстроился, дедушкин брат вообще с горя заболел, а мама сказала:

— Будь прокляты все эти самолёты! Убийцы!

С таким лицом сказала, что Ларри испугался. И этот испуг как-то застрял в нём, что ли.

С тех пор он самолётов избегал, хотя это было для него несложно: всю свою жизнь он провёл в Нью-Йорке, где родился, и в другие места не выезжал. Разве что на машине или на автобусе: к дедушке на ферму на каникулы, например. Но дедушка близко жил, и самолёты к нему не летали.

А сейчас Ларри вспомнил про эту свою аэрофобию. В первый раз — тогда, когда узнал, что родители Ака в Лондоне, и чтобы выяснить, что творится со скрижалью, нужно лететь в Лондон. Именно лететь. Через Атлантику.

Ларри тогда никому ничего не сказал. Тем более, что экспонаты летели в багаже, а в салоне Ларри сидел с Ником: позориться перед семнадцатилетним сыном было как-то не с руки, и Ларри только плотнее вцепился в подлокотники кресла, когда пол под ногами завибрировал и самолёт пришёл в движение. Потом осталось крепко закрыть глаза и сказать Нику: «Я посплю».

Посплю, как же!..

Но — долетели. Добрались. Всё решили на месте, если так можно сказать. А обратно Ларри летел, оглушённый принятым решением, причём его не оставляло чувство, что решение принято было не им. Кем-то другим или другими. За него. А у него самого в голове была звенящая пустота после всего пережитого, и только фоном шёл страх, что он летит, летит на чёртовом самолёте-убийце, и что будет дальше — неизвестно.

Окончательная острая боль пришла к нему потом. Когда ящик с багажом доставили в музей, открыли... и Ларри понял, что в ящике стало на один экспонат меньше. И что гробница в египетском зале — пустая. Он тогда стоял над этой гробницей, что-то говорил Декстеру — ну, он думал, что Декстеру! — и в горле всё равно застревали все те невысказанные слова, которые он собирался произнести десять лет, а теперь уже... поздно.

Хотя почему поздно? — подумал он через две недели. — Никто же не умер? А ошибки нужно исправлять, пока есть такая возможность. Нужно лететь в Лондон. Лететь и сказать...

При слове «лететь» неожиданно пересохло во рту и возникла противная слабость в коленях. На самолёте? Через Атлантику? И если в прошлый раз он летел вместе с Ником, и ему было перед кем храбриться и прятать свой страх, то теперь он полетит один.

Какое-то время Ларри — ему потом было за это стыдно — уговаривал себя, что уже ничего не изменишь, что теперь нужно жить дальше по-другому, что Ак всё равно не станет с ним разговаривать, не простит и всё такое. Денег, опять же, нет, а из Нью-Йорка в Лондон перелёт совсем не пару центов стоит, надо сказать. Даже в эконом-классе и без багажа.

«Вот уж багаж мне точно не нужен», — фыркнул Ларри про себя. Потому что ему надо прилететь — поговорить — и улететь. Неизвестно, с чем улететь. Может быть, с радостью осознания «Ак, я идиот, но я всё исправлю», а может быть, с горечью «Ак, я идиот, и поэтому ты больше не желаешь со мной разговаривать»?

И ведь не позвонишь предварительно! Нет, конечно, можно набрать Тилли, Ларри уже один раз так делал — вроде как узнать, всё ли в порядке, но Тилли откровенно не захотела с ним долго разговаривать:

— Прости, у меня тут куча дел! У меня Ланселот катается по залам верхом на трицератопсе! У меня ожившие картины не могут вернуться в свои рамы! У меня в египетском зале чёрт-те что творится...

И прежде чем Ларри успел крикнуть «Что, что творится в египетском зале?!» — положила трубку.

А ночью ему стали сниться кошмары. Даже не то чтобы кошмары, а... Ник когда-то рассказывал ему шутку из интернета: мол, что такое смешанные чувства? Это когда твоя тёща летит в пропасть в твоей машине. Вот примерно такие чувства у Ларри были по пробуждении: когда ему вначале снилось, что Ак тоскует по нему, ждёт его и зовёт ночами, и Ларри прибегает в чёртов Британский музей, обнимает, целует за ухом, дышит в шею, бормочет без пауз «какойжеядуракпростиясоскучился», потом они решают вместе сбежать в Нью-Йорк, и сбегают, а потом, когда летят, что-то происходит, и...

Ларри просыпался и начинал себя ругать: что за идиотизм? Ясное дело, что Ак не может полететь на самолёте как человек, и сбежать они тоже не могут, и, и, и... И всё это невозможно, нереально, невыносимо!

Когда миновала третья неделя, Ларри решился. Купил билет в Лондон. Невозвратный. Без багажа. Туда-обратно.

Он буквально заставил себя прибыть в аэропорт, пройти регистрацию и досмотр, войти в самолёт и сесть в кресло. Место было неудобное, с краю, но может, и хорошо: если вдруг замутит со страху, соседей беспокоить не придётся, можно будет сразу сорваться в туалет, никому не докладывая. Ларри откинул спинку сиденья, закрыл глаза...

И проснулся оттого, что стюардесса трогала его за плечо:

— Сэр, проснитесь! Лондон!

За бортом висела мрачная хмарь, и это как нельзя лучше соответствовало настроению. Ларри вышел из самолёта на подкашивающихся ногах и сказал себе: как бы то ни было, я непременно скажу Аку — прости меня. Я сделаю всё, чтобы вернуть тебя обратно. Если ты, конечно, хочешь. Потому что у меня аэрофобия, и я не смогу летать к тебе постоянно.

Ларри ещё не знал, что за те три года, что понадобятся для оформления документов на возврат экспонатов, он слетает в Лондон и обратно восемьдесят шесть раз. Два последних раза — на премиальные мили.


End file.
